


Birthday King

by Ropo



Series: The Compendium of Sin, Smut, and Fates [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bed Sex, Birthday Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Married Sex, Not blood related but you get the point, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, So Wrong It's Right, Spoilers for FE:Fates Revelation, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is not the birthday cake you're looking for, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, Xander is a total daddy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ropo/pseuds/Ropo
Summary: It's Xander's birthday, but he walks out of his own birthday party feeling exhausted. The events that happened in the party weren't necessarily fun, and he ended up getting snickered at by his own family. And while he's very proud of his youngest son, Kana, for making him a crown out of paper mache, he wishes that he didn't put the words "Birthday King" in big, bold, golden letters on it. At least theBirthday Kingis finally able to retreat into his room; however, he's pretty sure that someone is waiting for him in there, ready to give him one more present to unwrap... The main condition is that he has to keep theBirthday Kingcrown on the whole time.(Corriander smut | Oneshot | Spoilers for Revelation)





	Birthday King

**Author's Note:**

> October 27th is Xander's birthday, and what better way to celebrate it than write smut? Cue in some Jeremih, because there's gonna be some _birthday sex, birthday sex._  
>  And birthday puns.  
> 
>
>> For anyone interested in checking out my FE:Fates streetpass castle, my castle address is:  
>  **11860-41371**  
>  **22368-88234**
>> 
>> ● It's a very easy seize, and the units featured have pretty rare skills. All units featured are royals. All units featured will always have Aptitude and Renewal. Corrin will always be featured. Xander will always be featured, too, with the exception of rare circumstances.  
> 

# Birthday King

Birthday parties are supposed to be fun, relaxing and enjoyable events. However, Xander finds himself walking out of the one held for him today feeling like he has been completely drained of energy. The only times he has ever felt this exhausted are after an intense battle excursion...

But that birthday party was just something else.

For starters, the party started at six in the morning and ended eleven hours later at five in the afternoon. During those eleven hours, he was practically subjected to an endurance test, answering the question of how long the king of Nohr could survive being uncomfortable in front of the entire Nohrian-Vallite and Hoshidan royal families. In theory, he can probably last through twelve, but he would rather not put himself through another hour to test that hypothesis.

When it came to the presents, Xander is genuinely appreciative of the numerous gifts and letters he's received from his family. Though he really wishes that his eldest son, Siegbert, had been a little less generous; Castle Krakenburg has a lot of closets and a large library, yes. However, bookshelf space is already limited, and Xander has absolutely no idea where else to store a hundred fifty encyclopedias.

As for the birthday cake, he had the misfortune of it being baked by the queen of Valla. As much as Xander loves and adores his wife, there's a very good reason why he, as well as everyone else, asks Corrin to stay away from the kitchen. While the cake was theoretically edible, the best way to describe just how badly the cake had been overdone is to say that it had been a victim of third degree burns. And once again, Corrin had accidentally used salt instead of sugar. But because of his love for his precious _Little Princess_ , Xander begrudgingly ate the cake anyway... He's still surprised that he hasn't keeled over yet from the amount of salt she used.

All of that, however, doesn't compare to the main source of torment.

For the entire duration of the party, Xander's fatherly instincts forced him into temporarily trading in his stately crown to wear the paper mache crown his youngest son, Kana, made for him, which he's still wearing on his head right now. Naturally, he felt conflicted about his decision. As a father, he's very, very proud of his son's creativity, and how he hand crafted it specifically for him all by himself. But as a powerful monarch, he wishes that his little boy hadn't taken the liberty to scribble the words _"Birthday King"_ across the crown in big, bold, golden letters. And because of that, the _Birthday King_ was getting snickered at by his family.

But hey, at least the party was reserved for family only, so there's no need to worry about becoming the laughing stock of the entire kingdom. And now that the party is over, Xander can finally retreat to his bedroom and get some much needed rest – just as long as the queen of Valla doesn't have something in store for him the moment he steps foot in the room. He really doesn't have the energy to go "dragon slaying" tonight. Perhaps he can, if they take it slow, but he's pretty sure he will still end up passing out from exhaustion halfway through.

Opening the door, he expects to see his wife lying naked on the bed and posing in a suggestive manner. Though to his surprise, he walks in and sees that Corrin isn't lying naked on the bed. She's sitting half-naked on a chair, with her legs crossed, her long platinum hair draped over her right shoulder, and a _"come hither"_ look on her face... Well, at least she's changed things up a bit this time, and Xander knows he can't say no to Corrin's invitation, especially when a part of him wants to lavish her body into oblivion, even if he'll probably keel over from it.

"So, Little Princess, I presume this is the part where we exchange banter and flirtation?"

"If you want it to be," Corrin slowly saunters her way over to her husband. With her right index finger, she lightly traces small circles on his left collarbone. "Though I'm sure you're too exhausted to mess around with foreplay. After all," she tugs on her bra strap, "you still have one more birthday gift to unwrap, _Birthday King._ "

Birthday King? ... Oh, right. The paper mache crown. "Much apologies, Corrin. I forgot I was still wearing it." Xander reaches for the crown, but before he could even touch it, Corrin gently swats his hand away.

"Our son worked hard to make that, so keep it on, Big Brother." She gives him a smug grin. "Besides, it looks good on you."

Xander is unsure whether to take offense to that or not. In the end, he just settles for wrapping his arms around Corrin's waist and looking straight into her eyes, prior to lifting her up and laying her back-first onto the bed. He gives her no time to react as his hands slither up the curve of her waistline, move to her back, and unlatch her bra. She takes it as a silent order to disrobe, and does as asked, taking off her bra and pulling down her underwear, casting them aside. She can hear a faint chuckle from Xander; he's probably flustered by what he sees.

"These need to come off." Corrin tugs on her husband's shirt, signaling him to get naked. "But whatever you do, keep the crown on."

As awkward as the thought of wearing his son's arts and crafts creation on his head during sex is, Xander knows he can't disobey the queen's commands. If she wants him to keep the paper mache crown on, then so be it. Besides, he is the _Birthday King_ , and the Birthday King can't get _birthday sex_ if he isn't in his _birthday suit_. Complying to Corrin's orders, Xander swiftly strips himself from his clothes. Most of the time, he would give her a little strip tease show to get her riled up, but he really wants to skip to part where he fucks her. Corrin does seem to enjoy what she's looking at.

Not wanting to dawdle any further, Xander lets his hands roam freely against Corrin's body. She gasps in both surprise and delight when he starts to kiss the base of her neck, trailing light kisses upward until he reaches her lips. Deeply, he kisses her, their tongues intertwining. The rim of the paper crown lightly skims against her forehead. His right hand latches onto her left breast, his left hand latching onto her hip. His thumb plays with her nipple, and she grunts from his pleasing touch. She wonders if he's actually tired, because he seems too enthusiastic to be exhausted. Though it really doesn't matter at this moment. Right now, both of them are too preoccupied with intimacy than to bother with that sort of thing.

" _Mmm_ , Big Brother," Corrin purrs, letting her hands run through the back of his head, combing his wheat blond hair through her fingers. She adjusts the paper crown from falling off his head. She can feel his erection pressing against her inner right thigh, eager to thrust inside of her at her command. "You know, you're free to put it in me if you want?"

She expects him to ignore her offer and continue on with the foreplay, but to her astonishment, he's quick to accept her invitation, holding her knees and moving them apart, splaying her legs to reveal her moist, shaven pussy for him to look at. Without saying anything, he presses the tip of his cock right onto her clit, brushing it up and down against it, which entails her to moan his name. After one more second of teasing her clit, he finally fiddles his way downwards, and with a hard thrust, he penetrates her, causing her to seize up in utter delight.

Xander wastes no time to begin his cycle of heavy thrusts. He rocks his hips back and forth, driving his length in and out of his wife as fast as he can, which is easier said than done due to how tight she is, and the _Birthday King_ crown keeps slipping off his head at every other thrust. Not that it's an entirely bad thing, because it feels amazing the way her walls just tug him deeper, and she's readjusting the crown for him to keep it on his head.

"I have to say, my little princess, I think I like being the Birthday King." He chuckles, smug. Though it's obvious that he's struggling to hold back the urge to just howl her name louder than a banshee. "I'm certainly enjoying your gift."

Corrin finds herself unable to retort. She only responds by wrapping her legs around Xander's waist, and her arms around his neck, a silent request for him to go deeper. Naturally, he obliges, pounding his cock as deep as he could go – the tip of his length pushing against her cervix. This is as far as he can go, but he still has a few inches he's unable to fit inside of her. Gods, she's so tight. He can't help but reward her with a powerful thrust, causing the both of them to mewl in joy. This certainly is a workout for him. Her breathing gets heavier, her eyes rolling back as if she's been possessed. Her supple breasts sway to and fro to the rhythm of his thrusts. Her platinum hair sticks against her skin from sweat born from the passionate friction of their bodies grinding against each other. She loves it when he gets this into it. She can't help but let her hands roam, feeling his rigidity of his muscles, and enjoying every inch of his large cock driven into her. He's such a fucking stallion.

Holding the crown to keep it from falling off, Xander makes a trail of light kisses on Corrin's throat, and quietly whispers to her, "Mind if I flip you over, Princess?"

She nods. With her approval, he pulls out of her, letting her get on all fours, her arms and knees firmly planted onto the mattress. Carefully, he holds her hips and lifts them up, making it easier for him to find a comfortable position to ram his cock deep into her cunt once more. Corrin tosses her head up, moaning words of unknown meaning out of decadent, unbridled rapture. Her hands grab hold of the bedsheets for dear life. It's in. It's in so fucking deep.

For Xander, he's just as speechless as his queen is. The only sounds that escape his mouth are muddled gibberish and loud grunts. He hunches over, his hands reaching around Corrin's body to latch onto her breasts, gently kneading them and teasing her nipples, using the pads of his index finger and thumb. He then reaches downward between her legs, letting the pad of his right middle finger sweep against her clit. Her muscles tense up even more, causing him to groan. Although his mind urges him to make a playful remark, his body is just too indulged to listen to his conscience. And since he walked into this completely exhausted from the party, he's already close to cumming just from the sheer amount of pleasure whittling away at him.

As unfortunate as it is to last only a few minutes, the _Birthday King of Nohr_ can't fend off his imminent orgasm when he's about to keel over from exhaustion if he continues.

"Corrin, I –" Xander struggles to speak in between his moans, still playing with his wife's clit. He has to warn Corrin that he's just about ready to cum in her. He knows that she has the stamina of a draft horse, but he can only handle so much pleasure at his current state. "Corrin, I'm sorry, but I doubt I can last any longer."

"Then go ahead. _Mmm_. Please." Corrin cocks her head backwards, letting out a tender moan. "I – I'm just about there myself – _AH!_ "

She's cut short when Xander picks up the pace with his thrusts. Every muscle in her body starts to tense in increments, tightening with each motion of his length driven in and out of her. For him, this feels like the limbo between heaven and hell: heaven in the sense of how pleasurable it is; hell in the sense that this puts a large strain on his composure. He's worried about disappointing her, but Corrin _did_ say that he should just go ahead with it. He knows that she loves the sensation of being filled up with his cum.

In one final move, Xander latches his hands onto Corrin's hips, and makes a forward lunge, thrusting as far as he can go. And now unable to hold off his urge any longer, he makes one last moan before cumming in three loads deep inside of her pussy. Like a chain reaction, this prompts her own orgasm, forcing a caterwaul of satisfaction to escape her lips. It feels so good.

Overwhelmed by their satisfying orgasm, the two monarchs collapse. Xander, being the most exhausted of the two, listlessly rolls over to his back, wheezing for air, completely covered in sweat. Corrin crawls over to her husband, snuggling up to him, giggling. Xander isn't sure what his wife is giggling about, but he can't help but laugh along. He motions her over for a quick kiss. Though a quick kiss becomes a passionate one. If this happened in any other circumstance, he would've went back to lavishing his little princess for good measure. Though he knows that it's impossible to push himself further without quickly passing out a minute into the second round. For now, he can enjoy this act of post-sex passion with his beloved wife.

"So, _Birthday King_ , did you enjoy your birthday?" Corrin hums, tracing tiny circles with her left index finger on Xander's chest.

"Oh, I certainly did." Xander chuckles, wrapping his arms around Corrin, pulling her in closer. "And like you asked, I kept the crown on for the entire duration."

Yes, he did, and he still has it on. Corrin is impressed to say the least, but she would be lying if she said that Xander, the mighty king of Nohr himself, doesn't look the least bit silly wearing a paper mache crown his kid made for him. Then again, her husband can make even the silliest of headgear look good on him. He even looks surprisingly good with a lottery hat on.

Corrin scooches closer to Xander. "Well, I'm glad you did enjoy it. I wouldn't want my husband to be disappointed in me."

"Don't be silly, Corrin." He almost laughs at the notion of his wife ever disappointing him. "... _Sister_ , I have told you a thousand times before: I love you, and you will never disappoint me."

Rubies don't get as red as the color Corrin's cheeks just turned at Xander's words. She wants to retort, but she decides against it. She simply nuzzles closer to him, and giggles.

_"I love you too, Birthday King."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> Also, I posted this on October 27th, (my timezone is EDT / UTC -4). I dunno why it shows up as Oct 28th.


End file.
